


Eisen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Gen, Pet Names, Sad Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Warum hat Chris sein Pferd Iron genannt? (Chris' POV).





	Eisen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nachdem ich inzwischen schon in zwei Werken Chris' Pferd auf den Namen Iron getauft habe, wollte ich hier meine Überlegungen dazu darstellen. Keine Ahnung, ob ein Gunslinger sich wirklich so viele Gedanken dazu macht. Aber ich habe es getan^^ Den Namen habe ich aus einer im Internet gefundenen Aufzählung englischer Pferdenamen ausgewählt - eben so, dass er zu einem Pferd passt, dessen Besitzer Chris' Metier hat. Nicht, dass ein solches Pferd am Ende auf den schönen Namen Rubberduck hört XD (Ja, das war auch in der Aufzählung dabei ...). So, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch :)

Du gehörst nun mir und brauchst einen Namen. Er sollte zu unserem Leben passen. Ein Element vielleicht …

_Es gibt viel davon, daher ist es billig. Auch uns findet man vielerorts. Unsere Arbeit ist preiswerter als Waffen. Und unser Leben zählt eigentlich nichts._

_Es ist eher weich. Übermäßig belastet, dehnt es sich. Auch wir passen uns an. Bis auf die, die brechen._

_Es ist zuerst rein, ein schönes Silberweiß. Doch es reagiert auf seine Umwelt. Schicht um Schicht rostet, fällt ab, bis nichts übrigbleibt. Auch wir verändern uns, verlieren Ich über Ich. Bis zum Ende._

Ja. So will ich dich nennen.


End file.
